The Gargoyle Statue
Pierce Park was one of the most dirtiest parks in Angel Grove. Children could not even play there. Some volunteers, including TJ and Lauren, decided to help clean it up. They placed all of their trash in a construction-type dumpster. Soon, the park was at a condition where children could play there. Then many people saw a statue, and they, and some of the volunteers began to congregate around it. "That wasn't there before," said Lauren. "Yeah!" said TJ, "let's check it out!" TJ and Lauren observed the statue. Then they saw its eyes glow red. "Did you see that?" asked Lauren. "Yeah," said TJ, "let's morph and get these guys out of here!" "Clear?" asked Lauren. "All clear!" said TJ, "it's morphin' time!" "Extreme power!" said TJ and Lauren. Then they approached those who were congregated around the statue. "Alright, guys, break it up!" said TJ, "it's not what it seems!" Some of the people lingered. "You heard him," said Lauren, "go!" Everyone and those who lingered eventually left the park. "Is everyone gone?" asked Lauren. "I think so!" said TJ. "You can fool them, but you can't fool us!" said Lauren. Lauren took her blaster and zapped the statue, and as a result, a gargoyle monster was inside. "I knew it!" said TJ, "let's call Kai. TJ got on his Element Com. "Kai," said TJ, "we've got trouble in Pierce Park!" "Be there in a second!" said Kai, "it's morphin' time! Extreme power!" Kai arrived as soon as he could to the monster scene. Then the gargoyle monster flapped its wings sending them backward, and they hit trees ''hard. '' "Okay," said TJ, "that can't happen again! We need a plan!" "I have an idea!" said Kai, "why don't we repeatedly shoot out his wings?" "It's worth a shot!" said TJ. The three rangers took their blasters and repeatedly shot at the gargoyle monster's wings, and then, the gargoyle monster's wings became a burden to him. "I think we can take him out now!" said Kai. "Me, too," said TJ, "let's form the Fire Defender!" "Ready," said TJ, "fire!" The blast from the Fire Defender left the gargoyle monster to be unconscious. Then, Dark Specter noticed the situation, took his staff, restored the gargoyle monster, and made him giant. "Whoa!" said Kai. TJ then got on his Element Com. "Tommy," said TJ, "we need the zords!" "They're on the way!" said Tommy. The Fire Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords. "Alright, guys!" said TJ, "let's form the Fire Megazord!" "Right!" said Kai and Lauren. They combined their three zords to form the Fire Megazord. The gargoyle monster flapped his wings causing the Fire Megazord to take a few steps backward and fall to the ground. Then, the gargoyle monster placed his foot on top of the Fire Megazord. Then the Fire Megazord released a flame which caused the gargoyle monster to fall to the ground. "We've got him!" said Kai, "now, let's finish him!" "Fire Saber!" said TJ. The Fire Saber appeared in the Fire Megazord's right hand. They fired it up and thrust it through the gargoyle monster. As a result, the gargoyle monster fell to the ground, exploded on contact, and was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated. Then, they went back to the base. "Good job, rangers," said Alpha, "you saw right through that statue! Good job!" The rangers smiled and went back to the Angel Grove Juice Bar. Those who congregated around the statue wondered where it went. Power Rangers Element Dash